The present invention relates to a simplified golf practice equipment which comprises only four bare parts of heavy duty including a rectangular base block, an "L" shaped supporting plate, a cantilever shaft and a ball swinging rod without any miscellaneous parts to minimize the damage of the equipment, and more particularly to a simplified golf practice equipment which is easy to assemble or disassemble simply by fastening or loosing four uniform nuts. Therefore, only one spanner or wrench is needed.
Golf practice equipment have been developed, but each of those prior arts has some drawbacks. The structure of the prior arts are complicated with a number of small parts, and most of those conventional equipments for outdoor practice need considerable large space enclosed by net. Some prior arts are designed for indoor practice by providing a target ball which is fastened by a cable or a rope. However, the weight of those equipment is not heavy enough that they lack of stability, and the entire equipment might slip away and hit something in the surrounding.